Ron's Diary
by Nickzchick
Summary: Ron is forced to make a choice in his fifth year, a decision which might end his life and save someone elses. It's based on Romance but it's got other stuff in it (but they all just make the romance part so much better, lol)
1. Diary Entry #1

Author's Note: So I'm very proud of my very first fanfic that I wrote with Daydreamer and when I came up with the plot for this one I was like, "cool, daydreamer and I can write another fic." But when I tried to explain it to her, she didn't understand my complicated reasoning (oh diss!) J. so I'm doomed to write this one by myself (my first individual Harry Potter fic!). Hopefully you'll understand it better than she does. Lol. Well I wrote the whole thing as entries from Ron's diary (I was inspired by the book "Flowers for Algernon"). Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series so ladedadedadeda, whatever don't sue me!

Diary Entry #1

December 26

Dear Diary,

Percy is such a loser. He gave me this magically locking diary for Christmas to write down my feeeeelings and thoughts, whatever. I guess I'll feel bad if I don't use it because he's going off to China in a few days on a super long business trip for the Ministry of Magic, something about improper use of acupuncturing. So it's Boxing Day and after experimenting for a while with all my other presents, I finally get to this one. I guess there's a lot that happened this year to explain to you. So here goes.

You-know-who is definitely starting to come back to power but mum and dad think it's best that I stay here at Hogwarts because it's a lot safer with Professor Dumbledore around. Not that he's around a lot anyway, he keeps leaving the school because people send him owls begging for advice. Meanwhile, even within the walls of Hogwarts, strange things are happening. It's almost like the attacks on Muggle-born's during my second year. Only this time, the victims are worse off. They seem to be paralyzed in their entire body and yet they are conscious. If no one can find a cure to it (and my hopes aren't too high) it's a worse fate that dying.

Even stranger than these attacks (if possible) is the behavior of the pure bloods that were closest to the victims. Almost all of them wear guilty looks and a lot of them also blame themselves for the fate of their friends. Harry and I are worried about Hermione. It seems that she is one of the few Muggle-born's that have yet to be attacked. I haven't told her yet but I think that I might be in love with her. If she is attacked, I swear that I will hunt down this attacker and kill him if it's the last thing I do. 

So basically, things are looking pretty grim. There's also been a tarantula or something crawling around Hogwarts. No one else notices it but I do. I hate spiders. It's probably one of Aragog's great-grandchildren or something. Well anyway, I hope that this is all over pretty soon. If it isn't, some of Professor Trelawney's outlandish predictions might actually come true. It doesn't get much worse than that.

Love,

Ron 

A/N: ok that was short. Oh well, this will just have to be a story with short chapters. I'll get the next chapter up very soon (I hope). Please read and review!


	2. Diary Entry #2

A/N: Ok, second chapter. Feeling a little discouraged now. See I have two reviews, one from my friend and one going "What. Was. This?" Not too encouraging there. Oh well, I like my story and that's all that matters J . So anyway, the first chapter really sucked. The second chapter is a little better (at least I hope so) so go ahead and read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter books, or any other characters in this story. Except for one.

Diary Entry #2

December 30

Dear Diary,

Well, I guess I found out why those purebloods that were friends with the victims were acting so strange. Today, we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Halfway there, I realized that I had forgotten some money that mum and dad gave me for Christmas in my dormitory. So I told Harry and Hermione to go ahead, and I'd meet them at Three Broomsticks later on.

When I got back to Hogwarts and into my dorm, the door slammed shut after me. It was a totally creepy feeling to be locked alone in a room. Then it got even creepier. The big tarantula thing I told you about? I saw it right then. It crawled toward me and I was totally petrified. Like I said, I'm terrified of spiders. Only, this spider was very different. It got within four feet of me and then suddenly, turned into an evil-looking girl.

"Well, well, well," she said to me, with an evil look. "If it isn't yet another self-absorbed pure-blood. I'm sure that I'm wasting your precious time right now so I'll get down to business." She paused to give me a diabolical smile, then continued. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Chandria (A/N pronounced KON-dree-uh), you-know-who's sister," she began in an arrogant voice that sent chills down my spine. "I'm also very proud to say that I'm responsible for the ingenious attacks on the Muggle-born's. Anyway, I'm here to offer you an ultimatum."

She licked her lips, savoring the moment and my obvious fear. "This girl, that you like, I believe her name is Hermione? Well…" she trailed off and gave a high-pitched, evil cackle.

"What about Hermione?" I demanded. "If you attack her, I will hunt you down," I threatened unable to control myself as I groped for my wand.

"Oh you won't be able to stop me then, you'll have already made your decision," she hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Your choice. See, Voldy and I have made a bet. He believes that no pureblood would ever give their life for a mudblood and I thought hey, that's gotta be someone out there that would. Looks like he's right so far. But anyway, he sent me to experiment at Hogwarts, didn't really want his dear little sister involved in the dangerous business of taking over the world," she made a face that was almost comical. Almost.

"So Weasley, your choice," she continued ruthlessly. "I'm coming back for you in exactly a week at 7 PM. If you would like to give up your life, I'll kill you when you're alone. If you choose that she should die, I'll get her too. You can run; you can surround yourself with others, but you can't hide. Sooner or later, you will be alone, and that's when I will strike," she said in a low, silky voice. "And if you dare to tell anyone about this…" she smiled evilly. "Don't forget who my brother is. One whisper to him and your family will be the first to go."

With that, she turned into a spider and scampered away. I was so scared that I could barely stand. It was out of the question to return to Hogsmeade, I'm too scared. I have to think about this make my decision. I just hope that I can make the right one.

Love,

Ron

A/N: Well? What do you think? Please R/R!!!!!


	3. Diary Entry #3

A/N: Sorry I took so long with this chapter thing, just been a bit busy. I'm also suffering from a very severe case of writer's block (aaahh!). Anyway, I guess this is gonna be a real short story I guess cuz it's almost done! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (although I don't really mention him in this story do I?) or any of the other characters in the Harry Potter books.

Diary Entry #3

January 4

Dear Diary,

Rejection sucks. Two more days before I have to make my choice and Hermione has no clue what I'm going through for her. Maybe she's show a little more sympathy if she did. Last night has left me torn in my decision. As far as I'm concerned, Viktor Krum can kiss my ass!

See, At first I figured that since I was not about to be a coward and save my own life over hers and if I was going to die for her, I might as well tell her how I felt. She means the world to me and yesterday, I tried to tell her that. Bad idea. I called her over to a quiet corner of the common room last night to tell her. I don't really remember what I said because I was just too nervous.

So after awkwardly professing my love to her, do you know what she said? "I'm soooooo sorry Ron but Viktor and I have been going out for a long time and I just feel safer going out with him." That's bull. She gets on my nerves sometimes because I know that she isn't that into Viktor. She can't be. She's a goody-goody who gets top marks and always follows the rules and he goes to Durmstrang (everyone knows that all the students there are evil).

I was so furious that I just stormed up the stairs to my dormitory without even saying goodnight to Harry. I haven't come out yet even for breakfast. But classes start again tomorrow and I'll have to leave. This decision is going to be harder to make than I thought. Right now I'm very much in favor of preserving my own life and figuring that Hermione won't be able to go out with Krum if she's permanently paralyzed. Wow that was harsh. Maybe the next few days will change my mind.

Love,

Ron

A/N: It's short, I know. The next chapter will be the end and it'll probably be very mushy and sweet. I promise to get it up soon b/c spring break starts tomorrow (which means more time to write!) Please R/R!


	4. Diary Entry #4

A/N: woohoo! The last part! Tada! Ok well if this part turns out incredibly sappy, I'm very sorry. That's what happens when you read totally sweet L/J fics before writing, lol. So anyway, you get to see Ron's choice in this chapter (I know, the suspense is killing you isn't it? No? Didn't think so.) You know, the chapters in this story are really short, oh well. I was also thinking about writing this story again but this time in third person and then re-posting it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter.

Diary Entry #4

January 6

Dear Diary,

She's coming at seven today and I'm shaking so hard, I can hardly write. I skipped dinner today and claimed that I wasn't feeling very well. I guess you can say that these last few days has had this weird calming effect on me. I'm not mad at Hermione anymore, she has a right to like Krum better. He's rich and famous and possibly the best Quidditch player in the world. Everything that I'm not. I'll always be Harry Potter's invisible (and not to mention poor) sidekick until the day I die. Which would be today.

Right now I'm in the common room all by myself, perfectly vulnerable. It just makes everything so much less complicated. The common room is full of people laughing and playing jokes. Everyone's celebrating because it's their last day of winter vacation before we go back to class.

It's twenty till and now I really am feeling sick. Here I am, knowing that I'm going to die in precisely twenty minutes and the person that I'm doing this for is totally oblivious. I just hope to god that Chandria doesn't find out about this diary. If she does, then she'll destroy it and then no one will ever know why I died. 

I'm putting this diary away now, she'll be here soon. I can't have her find this. It'll all be over, me and my stupid life. I've spent my entire life being overshadowed by people, my brothers, my best friend, and now my idol has stolen the girl I love. My life's not worth living anyway, might as well end it and let Hermione get on with her happy, carefree life at the same time. Kills two birds with one stone doesn't it?

I guess these will be the last words that I write. I just want everyone to know how I die. I love you, Hermione….

Love,

Ron

A/N: *SOB!* Ron! Just kidding, I hope you liked it. Just reminding you to tell me if you think it will be a better story in third person or not.


End file.
